In a Perfect World
by lilacadenza
Summary: The Master tries to find his Doctor after escaping the Time Lock. He ends up in "Pete's World" to see a familiar face...
1. Chapter 1

One day, the Master decided to go out for a walk. He was trapped in the Time Lock, that fateful day that he decided that his love for the Doctor was far greater than he had ever imagined, but, being the Master, had found a way out. He wasn't in the proper universe, at least, he didn't feel like he was, but everything was eerily similar. On his walk, he happened to pass by a very cute couple on a park bench. They had a small child standing in front of them, pleading to go swing on the swings. He thought nothing of it and continued his walk around the park. When he made his rounds and doubled back, he accidentally bumped into the father and his boy that he saw earlier. "Sorry, mate." He said as he walked away, with his head looking down. He was terribly shy, especially in situations like this. He wanted to change for the better, for his Doctor, in case if he ever got the opportunity to travel with him again, it wouldn't be a burden; he wouldn't be imprisoned. "...Master?" He heard a voice say. That voice, it sounded oh so familiar. But...it couldn't be. This wasn't the universe that had his Doctor...he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel him. He decided it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him and went on his merry way.

He didn't like the feel of his TARDIS as a resting place, so most days he would end up back at the park, which, in his world, was the wasteland that he and his Doctor shared their final embrace. He didn't mean to be so cruel to him, he really didn't. He just couldn't let go of how badly the Doctor had hurt him. Running away after their Academy days to Earth, stealing a TARDIS and expecting himself to cover for him. They were the best of friends, at least he thought, and he loved his Doctor with both of his hearts. He couldn't take it. He went searching far and wide, stealing his own TARDIS, travelling to the Doctor's favorite planet Earth to find him and tell him what he had done, what excruciating pain that the Master had to deal with without his Doctor. He found him, on multiple occasions, but it was a game of cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry, to be exact. They love antagonizing each other, causing each other pain, but never killing the other. The Master didn't know if it was because the game would end once the other was dead or because they were both too immortal to ever die, or simply because they both still loved one another. He didn't want to think about it.

He turned evil, apparently, in all that time he had been chasing his Doctor, seeking revenge, and after a while, he heard the sound of drums. He didn't think anything of it until he realized that they weren't leaving anytime soon. It drove him insane. What hurt even more is when he last saw his Doctor, he didn't believe him. The one person in the entire universe that could possibly understand him dismissed it. He loved his Doctor, he still does, but he knows that it will be unlikely that they will reunite again. But he won't ever stop trying.

John Smith left the park that day dazed and confused. Rose noticed his odd mood, but when she tried to get something out of him he said nothing was wrong. Just like the Doctor. She had come to cope with the fact that John wasn't the Doctor, and had eventually stopped whining about it. She was left with a chunk of TARDIS, which should be finished growing soon. Rose could have experiences with John that she never could with the Doctor. All of the domestic stuff that he hated, John loved. He became a stay at home dad with their child David while she still actively defended the Earth at her job in Torchwood. She loved him dearly, the way his eyes crinkle and light up when he laughs and smiles makes her fall in love with him more every day. John still had the Doctor's memories, and just a slightly different personality, and sometimes, she forgot that he wasn't actually the Doctor. She had gotten over that fact though, because he was her Doctor, and she came to terms with the fact that she won't be able to see the Doctor again. She worries about him often, and so does John, because he can feel it. He can feel when the Doctor is dying or regenerating, just as he can feel when Donna is hurt. He worries about her so much, wondering if she did get to spend her life with the Doctor. But deep down, he knows that the Doctor would never let Donna experience that kind of pain that only a Time Lord mind can handle. She was mostly human, whereas he was mostly Time Lord. The ease on his mind felt very empty at times, but he was thankful for the peace and quiet.

Most of all, he worried about the Master.

The last time that John had seen the Master (as the Doctor, of course) was when he had to burn his body after he died in his arms and refused to regenerate. That bastard. The Master's words stung a bit, when he said that he'd rather die than be imprisoned with him. The Doctor would never "imprison" him. He loved his Master dearly, but he didn't trust him. It all started when The Doctor decided to celebrate his ending of Academy days by borrowing a TARDIS to travel the universe. His first trip was to a beautiful planet called Earth. His first taste of time and space; how could he ever give it up again? He kept running across the stars, because he knew that if he went back now, his rights would surely be taken away. He left his Master behind. It wasn't that he had grown tired of him, or that he didn't love him, he just wanted to be on his own for a change. The Master did find him though. He had guessed that he wanted revenge for leaving him. It was so silly though. The Master knew that he loved him, just as he loved the Doctor. He would come back for him eventually, but the Master was too distraught to overcome his anger toward the Doctor, so he didn't want to be around him anymore.

Then, the Time War came. The Last Great Time War. The Doctor had seen great loss, none greater than the total destruction of his people, his planet, and even his "enemies." In the end, they all became enemies. Wounds on this beautiful universe. He had to stop it. He had seen the universe, and he wasn't going to let the Time Lords destroy the vastness and beauty. So he ran. This time, for good. He could never go back, and nothing could ever get out. It was for everyone's good.

So called him tickled when he realized that he wasn't alone, there was another of his kind out there, escaped the War because he was hiding in human form. As much as he had despised what the Master had turned into, he still loved him...even more so that they were the last ones left. He tried to reason with him, he really did...but to no avail. If it wasn't for Martha, oh brilliant Martha Jones, he doesn't know where the world would be right now. But that Lucy Saxon. Granted, it wasn't her fault; she was doing what she felt she had to do. She had kept all of his secrets and had hidden all of the bruises...she wasn't going to be stepped on by him ever again.

In the end, it is the Master's fault that he is alone again. John has Rose, but the Doctor doesn't have anyone. Not for long. John knows what it feels like, being heartbroken, and he sincerely hopes that the Doctor can find _someone._

But today, when they were at the park, John could have sworn that he saw the Master. It would be impossible, because he burned his body. He was dead, and the body was burned. No Time Lord could come back from that. Rose sensed that something was wrong, but he didn't want to bring her into it. She hadn't met the Master, and she had no idea just how much he meant to him. She, of course, was offended, but it was nothing that a little cuddling couldn't fix.

The Master started a new day, waking up in the park. It was still dark out because he didn't want to be seen sleeping at the park. He still had some dignity left. He went to search for food. He found that humans are very wasteful, and would take to eating leftovers that people left on their table. He had to be quick about it though, because the staff wanted to clear the tables to make room for new customers, and he usually was. He still had some agility left from his horrid state that he was in before he got trapped in the Time Lock. He was grateful that he did get trapped there, though. He was already dying when he saved his Doctor, but everything was restored when he went with the Time Lords. He was healthy again, with no drums. That definitely cleared his mind a bit, and made his desire for the Doctor even greater. This made him even more determined to find him again, because he truly believed that this time would be different. He could let go of the past and live happily in the TARDIS, with his Doctor, forever. In a perfect world. Utopia.

He never gave up that dream; it's the only thing that motivates him. He has gotten this far, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. He knew that travel between parallel worlds was quite tricky, and it was usually luck when it did work out, but he was going to tough it out in this world for a bit and let the TARDIS rest to see if she could make it happen again. She was in the shape of a blue police box, just like his Doctor's. Her chameleon circuit wasn't broken, but she understood that the Master loved his Doctor very much, and did all that she could to reunite them again. She rested in a spot not too noticeable in a dark corner of the park hidden in the trees. It took him some time to find her again when he needed to, but she never hid from him. Not like his Doctor.

John took David out to the park the next day; it was his favorite place, and he needed to get out of the house to clear his head. Rose was working today, and understood that he did have something clouding his mind but he didn't want to talk about it. It was one of the main reasons why he loved her. But the possibility that the Master might be alive makes him scared, and excited, but fearful, yet giddy and he is just a mess of emotions. Sometimes he'd rather the Time Vortex running through his head instead of all of the conflicting feelings. David went to play with the other children while John stayed watch on the bench. He loved people watching while he was at the park, and decided that David was fine playing by himself for a while without a watchful eye over him, so he could indulge in this pastime. The lovers, the fighters, the families, the other people watchers, which made it quite awkward when they made eye contact, and of course, the children. He loved children so much. He was glad to be a stay at home dad, to keep a low profile because he had never had that before. He's had kids, yes, but he could never spend any time with them. He left them to travel the stars. It wasn't that he didn't love them, of course he did. They just didn't want to see the universe like him. He got caught up in it, he'll admit, and he forgot about them at times, but they were always in his heart. But David was his and Rose's. _Rose._ She saved him, she really did. He doesn't know where he'd be without her.

Of course, he doesn't know where he'd be without the Master either. Back in his school days, the Doctor was quite angsty and brooding. He was close to the point of suicide when the Master came up to him and made him realize that he wasn't alone in what he was feeling. He was never alone. The Master had always been that one. _The_ one. They tried to have a relationship with each other, and it was going great until they graduated. The Doctor wanted to travel the stars but the Master was a bit reluctant. They ended, what the Doctor thought was amicably, and separated. He didn't understand how much it hurt to be without his Master, how much the Master must have hurt when he left him, and he regretted everything.

David came up to his father and brought him out of his trance and was showing him a fresh cut on his elbow. John kissed it and made it better, but David still wanted to go home. They still lived with Jackie and Pete and their little boy Tony, who had become fast friends with David, despite being a bit older than him. Jackie was out shopping while Tony was at a friend's house. John would usually love having the house to himself, but he was out of sorts right now and really needed someone to look after David. He started to phone Jackie up when she burst in through the door with bags in her hands. She dropped them to greet David and twirl him in the air. "And how is my little grandbaby?" She cooed, until she noticed the cut on his arm. She gasped and went to fetch a bandaid to cover the cut. "Actually Jackie," John spoke up, "Could you watch David for a while, while I go clear my head?" "Of course honey, Rose did say something was troubling you. Take all the time you need." She replied while attending her grandchild's wounds. John smiled at the sight and walked out the door.

He went to the park again, so this time he could people watch in peace. He knew that wasn't the reason he came here though. He _knows_ that he saw the Master here yesterday, and was determined to find him again. His eyes scanned the entirety of the park, searching for a familiar face to no avail. He was disappointed when hours passed and he still didn't see any sign of the Master. Dejected, he decided to see how far along the TARDIS was in its growth pattern. He thought that it should be done very soon, and he could finally go on adventures with Rose again. It was a whole new universe to him, and he couldn't wait to experience this with her. He let the piece of coral grow in the dense patch of trees that was in the park. He felt that this was the safest place for it, since it was a very important piece of Time Lord equipment. It couldn't be going in the wrong hands. He saw it when he first entered the trees, which was odd because he thought that he placed it further in, but also knew that the TARDIS had a mind of her own. He walked in and went to the center console to check the remaining time on it when he realized that...it wasn't his TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master walked down the stairs, groggy from a late night and an uncomfortable sleep. He was working hard last night in the TARDIS, trying to make more progress in finding a way to get to his Doctor. He was on his way to the control room to try a few things that he thought might work from his research, when he stopped dead in his tracks halfway down the stairs. In front of him, he saw a tall, skinny man with hair quite like his Doctor's.

His back was turned to the Master, looking around, as if he was trying to understand the interior of the ship, much like he imagined the Doctor's silly human companions doing as he first seduced them into travelling with him.

He knew this was a long shot, but he had that glimmer of hope. "…Doctor?" the Master questioned. The skinny man turned around and stared at him. The Master's eyes widened. The man in front of him sure looked liked the Doctor, especially now, staring into his eyes, into his soul. "Master." John whimpered. The Master approached the figure tentatively, with great caution as he still couldn't believe his eyes. There was the Doctor, standing right in front of him. There was no doubt that he still looked the same as when he last saw him, the same ridiculous hair and delicious sideburns, yet a bit dressed down. But something wasn't right. He had the looks, and he obviously knew who he was, but the Master couldn't sense his Doctor in the room. He got closer, just a few steps away, and let his emotions get the better of him. He lengthened his arms out, trying not to frighten the man in front of him, and gave a full-fledged hug. He still couldn't smell him, and when the initial shock wore out, he realized that this man only had one heart.

John couldn't believe his eyes. That was definitely the Master. His voice, his look, his smell..._his_ TARDIS. What was going on? He watched carefully as the Master approached him from his position on the stairs. He was fully prepared to defend himself as the Master drew nearer, but what came next shocked him even more. A hug. The Master was hugging him, gentle and sweet. He had the Master's smell, and he had the characteristic four beat sound coming from his hearts. John began to relax and melt into the embrace when the Master's warmth left him in a sudden movement. "Who are you?" The Master interrogated. "You look like him, you know who I am, you responded to 'Doctor', but you've only got one heart. Did you turn yourself human, were you trying to escape something? And why are you in my TARDIS?" Speechless, John said the only thing that was on his mind. "Why aren't you dead?" He didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh, but the look on the Master's face gave him even more guilt. "I just went into the Time Lock...but I escaped. Resilient, I always was. But you still didn't answer my question. Or, questions. What is going on here?" The Master replied. "But you were dead, you refused to regenerate even after I begged you and then I burned your body." John's voice was rising. "Or, well, the Doctor did." "Now we're getting somewhere. But, that was ages ago. Did you lose your memory or are you saying you're not the Doctor?" the Master awaited a response. "I need to sit down." John sighed. The Master followed and sat on the stairs with him. "Look, you obviously know about the Doctor and me, and there must be some connection, somehow, so just let me know what's happening." the Master's voice softened, as did his touch. John was about to speak when they heard a voice outside the TARDIS door. "Doctor? Why has the TARDIS moved? And why won't my key work? Let me in, mum said you went out, and this is the only place that you'd go. Doctor?" Rose shouted from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Tyler came home from a long day at Torchwood, hoping to find comfort in her husband's arms. She walked inside and saw her baby, David, and her brother Tony, fast asleep on the couch, in a tangle of pillows and blankets, the product of a destroyed fort. She searched for her love, but he was nowhere to be found. "Mum, where's John?" she questioned, her voice reverberating through the walls of the almost empty flat. "He went out sweetie. Said he needed to clear his head." Rose heard her respond from the other room. She knew right where he would go, and walked out the door.

When Rose got trapped in the parallel universe the first time, the process of adding a Rose Tyler into existence was a relatively easy one because Pete worked at Torchwood and pulled some strings. When the Doctor arrived, things weren't as simple. He couldn't just be called "the Doctor" so they decided on the name "John Smith" as he used that alias many times before and was quite comfortable with it. Rose, of course, would always call him Doctor, but did name him as John when speaking about him.

Rose arrived at the TARDIS at the entrance of the little patch of trees in the park, and not where they had originally left it, a few yards in. She found this peculiar but also thought that it might have finished growing and that the Doctor moved it when he came here. She went to unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor? Why has the TARDIS moved? And why won't my key work? Let me in, mum said you went out, and this is the only place that you'd go. Doctor?" She asked, receiving no answer.

Inside, the Master and John Smith were panicking, trying to figure out what to do about the situation in front of them. "Well, she can't just waltz in here and see me talking to a strange man inside the TARDIS and think it's normal. I'll bet that she's already suspicious that the TARDIS isn't where we last left it." John explained. "Well, it's _my_ TARDIS and I doubt that she would notice something that insignificant." The Master replied. "She's not some stupid human, Master. She's brilliant. She would probably even notice the difference if it was just me standing here by myself in the console room." John sighed. "Wait. The TARDIS let me in with my key, why didn't it let her in?" "She likes you, apparently. Maybe she thought you were the Doctor." the Master replied. "Why? Were you searching for him?" John asked. The Master looked at him with sad eyes, and John understood. He was about to speak when he was cut off by the sound of Rose's voice. "Doctor, I can hear you in there. Just open the door. Please?" John looked at the Master, and they silently made a decision to let her in.

"There you are. I've missed you." Rose said while embracing her husband. "Are you doing alright? Any better?" Her eyes then shifted to the figure behind him. "Doctor…who's that?" She motioned toward the Master. "Rose…sit down. There's something I need to tell you." John led her toward the stairs. Wait, the last time I checked on the TARDIS, the stairs were on the other side…and the inside was more…brown. I mean, I know she can be full of surprises, but I wouldn't think that she would change that much and-"

"This isn't our TARDIS." John cut her off.

"What do you mean 'isn't our TARDIS?' It's the only TARDIS in existence in this universe. How could it not be ours?" Her voice rose.

"Just…sit." Rose complied and sat on the stairs, eyes full of questions looking up at her Doctor. "This is the Master's TARDIS, and this-" he gestured to the other man, "-is the Master." Rose was about to unleash all of her questions when John stopped her. "He's a time lord. Like me…or, well, the Doctor. They used to be friends back on Gallifrey. I can remember running across those red fields under that burnt orange sky…always running. The twin suns illuminated the whole planet…and when the sunlight would fall on his face at the perfect time…" He looked to the Master, who looked back with such intensity in his glassy eyes. John continued. "When we graduated from the Academy, I wanted to see the universe, to explore the stars, to just get a taste of everything that was out there. I-"

"He ran away from me." The Master interrupted. "He left me alone on that beautiful planet. With no one to ease the pain that was growing stronger every day. So, needless to say, we were not great friends after that, were we, _Doctor_?"

"We became enemies, yes. But then the Time War came, and I was the last one left. But the Master…always with his surprises. He escaped the War and was hiding on Earth, as a human. But he had grown vengeful and evil and I tried to do everything to stop him. The plan was to have him in the TARDIS with me, to travel the universe together, as the last time lords. But, he thought of it as imprisonment, and when he was shot by his wife, he refused to regenerate. I had to burn his body. That was the only way to ensure he could never come back."

"And yet, here I am." The Master spoke up, with much more softness than the last time he said it to the Doctor at the wasteland. "But you only have half of the story, _Doctor_. Aren't you wondering how I got back, how I'm alive?" the Master questioned. "How I sacrificed _my_ life so you could continue to travel the stars with your silly little companions and so I could get my revenge on the Time Lords for making me insane?"

"What is he talking about Doctor?" Rose's voice startled both of them as they forgot she was in the room. "I'm not sure. Explain yourself, Master." John replied.

"Hmmm…maybe later. I have not eaten anything in quite a while, so I'm going to go out and scavenge for some food. I suggest you follow me out the door, since this is my TARDIS." The Master said, cheekily.

Rose and John reluctantly followed the Master out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going Master?" John spoke up, as he saw the shorter man head toward the fence of a popular eating establishment. "I'm going to eat? Feel free to join me, although, I assume you have better ways of obtaining nourishment." The Master replied, gathering food from the unfinished plates. "Doctor…invite him to our place. I'm sure we would have enough food for an extra mouth." Rose whispered in John's ear.

"Master," John shouted over the fence. "Come with Rose and me to have food at our place." The Master turned and looked at the pair across the fence when the waitress came through the door.

"And what do you think you're doing? You have to pay to eat here, mister. Now leave before I call security." The woman shouted. John scurried back to his newfound mates and left in a hurry.

"I've never been seen before stealing food, _thanks_ for distracting me. I guess the least you can do is feed me." The Master replied to John while motioning for him to lead the way.

They arrived at their flat, the Master's stomach grumbling from a lack of food, and entered the kitchen. Jackie's voice became clearer as she made her way from the bedroom. "Honey, did you find him? I bet you two are hungry, the food is almost ready, it just has-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the third figure standing next to them. "Hello…who are you?" She questioned.

"This is…umm…" Rose started. "My friend. …Harold." John finished for her. "He's going to be staying for dinner, if you don't mind."

"I didn't know he had friends." Jackie mumbled in a hushed tone to her daughter. She raised her voice to an audible volume again. "Of course I don't mind. Pete's working late tonight and Tony is at a friend's again. Harold, is it?" She asked the Master who nodded in confirmation and gave a slight look to John. "You're welcome to eat with us whenever you'd like. It's not often that we get to meet one of John's friends."

"Mum, can you check on David and tell him to get ready?" Rose interrupted her mother before she made a completely awkward situation. "Sure, sweetie." Jackie left the three and retreated through the hallway.

"Does she really not believe that I can make friends?" John said in an incredulous tone. "The Doctor always did have trouble making friends when he was younger." the Master admitted. John and Rose both turned to look at the Master when Jackie returned with little David, dressed in his Sunday best for the visitor, much to the disagreement of David. "Ohhh look at you in your little suit and bowtie." John crooned. "Come give daddy a hug." "And mommy too!" Rose added. David complied and the Master looked at the smiling family in complete adoration.

Dinner ended with as little awkwardness as possible and Jackie went to put David to sleep. "So…now you're fed, can you tell us the cryptic story that you started in the TARDIS?" John asked the Master.

"Anything for you, _Doctor._" The Master replied. "Well, after you thought you destroyed me by burning my body, I survived and was brought back to life. Unfortunately, my ex-wife disrupted the process, so I wasn't restored completely. I was dying the minute that I stepped foot on that Earth again. I had to live in the wastelands and devour everything in sight in order to get enough energy to survive. The Doctor met me there one night and I was taken to this mansion. Once there, the owners, I assume, wanted me to fix this "immortality gate" that they had. To make a long story short, the entire planet became me and the signal in my head was amplified. The Time Lords returned with Gallifrey. They escaped the Time War."

"But isn't that good?" Rose spoke up and turned to John, who was looking at the Master with fearful eyes. "No." John responded. "The Time War brought the worst out of everyone by its end. Their return would have meant the end of time itself. Continue, Master."

"The Doctor had to stop it; he always had to save the day. He pointed his gun at me, and that was the moment I knew that it was real. One of us was going to die today. It wasn't just another one of our silly little games. He broke the link and spared my decaying life. Of course, when the Time Lords turned to him, I had to do the same. I got sent back to the Time War with the lot of them. To save my Doctor. The only man I ever loved." The Master sighed. "But I was determined to find him again. And I ended up here. At least I'm out of that bloody Time War. Glad I missed it the first time around." The Master let out a long breath after finishing his story and put his head down. Rose laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After a while, John spoke up.

"But, if you saved the Doctor…why has he regenerated?" John asked. Rose and the Master both looked at John, completely shocked, and waited for further explanation. "What?" Rose exclaimed and stood up from the table. "He regenerated and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, you have me now!" John shouted at her. "Or do you still think I'm some inferior…thing?" John was angry to the point of tears now. Rose ran away from him, sobbing.

"Whoa. What is this all about?" The Master asked. John wasn't quite up for explaining anything right now so the Master continued, "That's alright. Go tend to her. Your kind of love can't break that easily. Just apologize, say some sweet words, and give her a kiss. Of course, be sincere about it. They can tell if you're not." John got up to find her while the Master said, "It's hard not to love the Doctor, mate. There is no doubt in my mind that she loves you just as much, but…just remember that."

"I know, Master." John walked a few steps into the corridor and turned to him. "And I'm sorry." He turned around and disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"So? How'd it go?" The Master asked John when he returned to the room. John sighed. "She said that she does love me, but she just needed to be alone right now." He walked over to the sofa and settled down in the cushions, taking a deep breath. The Master went over to comfort him, and the pair sat on the couch, without speaking, until the Master finally broke the silence.

"Come on; let's get your mind on something else. We could go to the park, or have a drink? You would be paying, of course, seeing as I don't belong here. Or we could-" John interrupted him and said in a weak voice, "I still haven't checked on my TARDIS. After that…maybe we'll go for that drink. Just as long as I'm not spending everything I have on you." The Master chuckled and followed John out the door.

"Well, it seems like everything is going smoothly. Just a little bit longer…I think she should be finished by tomorrow." John said, after checking everything in his TARDIS. "That's good, where do you think you'll go first?" the Master asked. "You got a whole new universe to see. Best be careful though, you can't regenerate, and knowing the Doctor, he'd push the limit just to save humanity."

"Rose and I would have to come to a mutual decision, and knowing her, she would want-" the Master stopped him by putting a finger over his lips. "Hey. Our mind isn't supposed to be on Rose right now, is it?" John shook his head in agreement, with the Master's finger still on his lips. "Good. Now, were we going to get that drink or not?" the Master asked, taking his finger off John's lips. John gave an understanding nod, got his coat, and led the Master out the door.

"They were just little blobs of fat, literally walking away from their bodies. Man, what I wouldn't give to have that sometimes." John slurred, relaxed after downing his tenth drink for the night. "So I go to investigate and who do I see? But of course it has to be Donna Noble. Donna Donna Donna. She just _got_ me y'know? Like, she wasn't looking to get in my pants or whatever, but…she knew me better than I knew myself. I wouldn't exist if it weren't for her. My best friend. Oh Donna." John took another sip of his drink.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend." The Master, who was still quite sober due to his Time Lord metabolism, challenged the drunken man. John looked at him, and the Master could sense something in his eyes…not sadness, or anger, but…was it lust? John moved closer to him while the Master stayed patiently still, both pairs of eyes locked on to each other. John inched closer and closer; the Master could feel his breath on his lips. John gave him a small peck but the Master didn't react. He was confused. He knows that this man wasn't the Doctor, but really, who was he kidding? He doesn't know if the actual Doctor would kiss him like this if they ever got to meet again. This was here and now, and he probably wouldn't have another chance like it. John moved closer again, hoping for a second chance. This time, the Master met his lips full force and groaned as he could taste that twinge of Time Lord. That taste only reminded him that this was not his Doctor, and he reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"We need to get you home." He whispered, as John's face was still uncomfortably close to his. John resisted for a moment as he chugged the last bit of his drink while the Master grabbed his arm and led him out the door.

They arrived at the Tyler's flat, trying to make as little noise as possible, trying not to draw attention to the fact that John was unbelievably drunk and disheveled. The Master was debating whether or not to turn on the light when the decision was made for him.

Rose stood there in her nightgown, and shouted as quietly as she could, "It is 4 in the morning and I have been up waiting for you to come home, or at the very least, call, so I know you're alright, because you've befriended some strange man who claims to be another Time Lord after you said that they were all gone _and _who, you claim, used to be your lover but then became an ex-turned-bad," Rose turned to the Master. "No offense, I think you seem nice and all but-" "None taken." The Master replied grinning, obviously amused with the situation unfolding in front of him. "And you waltz in here, hair messed up, shirt untucked…seems like you two had a good night." The Master immediately lost his grin and blushed. "And my calls went straight to voicemail, which shouldn't happen because my phone is supposed to reach anywhere in time and space and-" John covered his ears and groaned. "All you do is nag, nag, nag, maybe you should just take a chill pill once in a-" The Master stopped him before he could go any further. "I'm sorry, that was my fault. He didn't want any distractions, so I turned it off. I guess I destroyed it in the process. But, he's very drunk right now, and… I suppose that's my fault too… but I was just going to see that he got in safely. I'll just be off then."

"Well, I guess he's going to have to find his own way to the guest room because I sure as hell am not carrying him there." Rose walked away in a huff.

The Master felt guilty for whatever was happening between John and Rose. What happened to that couple that he saw in the park, or just a few hours ago before dinner? This wasn't even the proper Doctor, yet he still managed to ruin his life. The Master sighed, propped John up on his shoulders and dragged him to the guest bedroom. He tucked him in, and left a glass of water on the nightstand for when he woke up in the morning. He sat on the bed and stared at the man before him, relaxed breathing, single heartbeat…yet so much like the man he sacrificed his life for. He turned off the lamp, got off the bed and walked to the door.

"You're more than my best friend." John mumbled. "You've always been more than that."

"Get some sleep. I can't promise that I'll be here in the morning to check on you, but I'll try. Your keys are on the kitchen counter." The Master replied.

"Stay with me." John said, more alert than before. "There's room in this bed for two."

The Master turned back to John, wondering if it was a good idea to leave him on his own for the night, and decided to stay. "Fine, but I'll be on the floor. Do you have any spare blankets that I could use?" He turned to John when he heard no response. He was fast asleep, chest rising and falling so peacefully. "I'll just check the closet." The Master found spare bedding and was soon fast asleep on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The Master awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of vomiting. "Well, that's lovely." He thought. He put the bedding away back in the closet and went to check on the hungover man that was inevitably throwing up whatever was left in that skinny body of his.

"Alright, mate?" The Master asked while passing by. John was too weak to give a response, so the Master walked into the restroom and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. You need to eat something." The Master walked John over to the kitchen to see Rose still in her nightgown, trying to prepare breakfast for her family.

"Oh, _that's_ a surprise. Didn't think I'd be seeing you here so early in the morning." Rose said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth as she noticed the Master. He set John down at the table and walked over to her.

"Look, I don't want to create this rift between you and him. Obviously the Doctor left him with you for a reason. I can't even pretend to understand the reason; I never understood what made the Doctor so fascinated with you humans. But if he left this wonderful man in your care…he obviously loves you very much. He wants what is best for you, and that can't be travelling with him forever. He gave you a piece of him that is solely yours, one that you don't have to share with anyone else. He," the Master said, gesturing to John, "has no one else. So, of course he's going to be upset when he can't talk to you or he feels like your relationship is on thin ice. You're the only one in his life. You're his world. Now please, _please, _talk to each other and sort this out. I'll just leave. You know where to find me." The Master left the flat and went back to his TARDIS.

The Master got himself cleaned up and changed and sat at the console contemplating the past day's events. He heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, we made up…I just wanted to let you know. Can I come in?" he heard a manly voice say from outside the door. "Sure, go ahead." The Master replied. "Where's Rose?" he asked, as he noticed the lack of blonde coming in the door in front of him. "She went back to the flat to talk to her mum. We came to check on the TARDIS and it's finally finished!" John grinned, and went to hug the Master.

"That's great." He patted John on the back. "It looks like we'll both be off soon, because my TARDIS seems to be gearing up quite nicely for another parallel universe travel."

"But you can't do that. Not without causing serious damage to _something_. Your TARDIS, or the planet, or the universe, or all universes combined…that's what happened the last time…that's how Rose-"

"Did someone say my name?" Rose interrupted. "You boys better be saying nice things about me."

"We are." John scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Did you talk to her?"

"Nah, she wasn't there. I assume she took David and Tony shopping because no one is home. But that shouldn't stop us from our first trip!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't know…I don't exactly feel comfortable just whisking you away again after we've been so…settled… for this long." John replied.

"Exactly that. We have just "settled." All those stars and planets, the whole universe…it's out there waiting for us, untouched. You have his memories…how could you possibly settle?" Rose questioned.

"I would just feel better if-" Rose interrupted again. "Come _on_ just one trip! We'll be back soon enough! …Hopefully." She looked at the Master. "Hey, do you want to come with us?"

The Master looked at John, and John back at the Master, and he stuttered out, "Well, I, uh, I mean…possibly?" He finally settled on a response.

"Oh no, Master, you were just telling me that you had your own travels to get to…I wouldn't want to hinder your plans." John said to the Master, who gave a confused look back at him.

"Really? What travel plans? We can go together, and save the TARDIS fuel…but if you don't mind, I'd like to take our TARDIS because it is a momentous occasion. What do you say?" She posed the question to both John and the Master.

"Well, are you going to tell her that you're travelling to a parallel world, or should I? John replied.

She looked at the Master. "…because you want to find the Doctor. I get it." Rose jumped in. "And I can't really blame you because… I have done the same." John went to hold her hand. She tucked her head into his chest and listened to his sole heart beat, the one that was solely for her. "We don't have to go right now, but to get that back again…I want nothing else in the world." She looked up at John with loving eyes.

John looked down at her after realizing that she was talking to him and not the Master, and the tension in his bones eased up.

"Would you look at the lovely couple?" The Master spoke. "Not that I mind this-" he gestured to the lovers, "-I actually would like to get this show on the road, so… I guess this is where we say our goodbyes and-"

"Don't leave yet!" Rose interrupted for a third time, breaking away from John. "At least stay for one more meal, and a proper goodbye? Don't you agree?" She turned to John.

John looked at the Master and smiled. He held out his hand and said "Come with us." The Master looked at the pair then reluctantly took John's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"...and then we ran off, drunk as hell, because they were chasing after us for some reason, and-" "They were chasing after us because you called them ugly, lowlife dropouts." John interrupted. "You're lucky at least one of us was sober enough to get us out of that."

Rose laughed. "Wow, Doctor. And I just thought you were a pretty face." She teased. "Any more stories to tell about you and the Doctor as children?" She asked the Master.

The Master glanced briefly at John. "We did have some good times, the Doctor and me. The best of times. We were practically joined at the hip, a telepathic and psychic connection so strong...almost inseparable in our earlier years."

"But then we grew up." John interjected and looked at the Master.

"You know...I don't think we ever really did." The Master replied, intensely holding John's gaze.

He continued."This has been fun, this journey down memory lane, and you've been wonderful, the both of you, but I really should get going."

Rose cooed and went to hug him. "You're welcome here any time...if, well, you know, you ever get trapped here again..." The Master looked at John quizzically. "Thanks...I guess?"

"Come on, we'll walk you back to your TARDIS." John said. "Oh, actually, I really should call my mum, see where she is. She better not be spoiling my child just like the rest of the grandmothers out there." Rose kissed John. "You two go ahead."

"Tell little David that his uncle Harold sends his love as well." The Master shouted to Rose while John pushed him out the door.

"So..." John started. The Master waited for the rest of that sentence. When it didn't come quick enough, he decided to speak for himself.

"Hold on to that one, that Rose. She's a definite keeper. If I had only one heart, only one lifetime, I would-"

"Why can't you stay with me this time? We've gotten a second chance! We can travel the universe, see the stars...Master...you don't know how devastated I was when you died, in my arms. Please..." John was on the verge of tears.

"You've only got one life, John. You have your Rose. You love her, more than you could ever love me at this point. I need to go to the Doctor. And you know better than anyone that he needs me too. You and Rose...you can spend your whole lives together...just as me and the Doctor can. Please, tell me you understand..." The Master went to hug John and held him until he felt him stop sobbing.

"Thank you, Master."

The Master walked into his TARDIS, looked back at John and closed the door.

The wind swirled the loose leaves on the ground and John was left standing in the far reaches of the park, alone.

Rose heard the door open and she went to propose an idea to her husband when he grabbed her head and kissed her full force on the mouth.

"Well hello there. I always enjoy when-" She looked up and saw the dried tears on his face. She immediately understood and just held him for a while. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Rose was running her fingers through his hair when she decided to run her idea by him. "We could just leave my mum a note, saying that we've decided to take a holiday…and we can take our first trip in the TARDIS…what do you think?" Rose didn't expect an answer from her tear-stained husband, so was surprised to hear his voice reply: "Only if David gets to come with us."


	8. Chapter 8

The Master landed on the ruins of Broadfell Prison after a long and bumpy ride. He stepped outside to confirm his surrounding and caught a whiff of the Doctor's residual scent.

"Ohh I have missed that." He thought and said out loud while taking in his surroundings. He noticed where he was and memories flooded back to him. Of his tampered resurrection, of Lucy, of his hunger…He was starved. At least now it was for the Doctor, and not because he was dying.

He couldn't help but notice that, even though he was healthy and alive and in the right world, he felt weird. He could sense himself; it was like he was having an out-of-body experience. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a car horn beep.

He looked to the driver's side and saw none other than his own face staring back at him.

"Get out of the way! What're you doing just standing in the street?" The stranger yelled to him.

He smiled, memories of this day from the past… the last words they shared. He had to see him again. Sooner rather than later.

He trotted off, toward the Doctor's scent, when he was stopped in his tracks when he was met by two, no… three, familiar faces.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

"'…took David on his first vacation to…gosh, I don't know? I'm not the best with details when I'm lying." Rose said to John. "…the States? Ooh, Australia!"

"I think it'd be best if this imaginary trip we were taking was a bit closer to home." John interjected.

"Well…" Rose sighed. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Why do you have to lie to your mum anyway? I've whisked you away before. Loads of times. She seems to have forgiven me." John asked.

"Where has this complete change of behavior come from anyway? The last time we talked about this, you said you were uncomfortable because we've been 'settled' for too long. What changed?" Rose questioned her spouse.

"Our lives are short, Rose. If I can compare one regeneration to one lifetime…it'll be over in an instant. It's time. It's time we had our own lives, away from your mum, away from home…travelling the stars like we used to. The limits are endless. We have a whole world to ourselves, and we shouldn't let it go to waste." John took a breath.

"But like it or not, David is my mum's grandchild as well. I was 19 when you first stole me from my boring life. David is 6. She's not going to agree to it, no matter how much you plead to her that you'll keep us safe." Rose replied.

"…How about a day trip to the zoo?" John suggested.

Rose smiled. She crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and got out a new one. "Took David on a trip to the zoo. Be back soon. Love, Rose and the Doctor.' Do you think she'll buy that?" Rose said.

"We'll be back before she can suspect anything." John genuinely smiled.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

"Now David, sweetie, when we come back, you can't tell grandma where we've been, or what we've been doing, okay?" Rose tried to persuade her little boy.

"Oh, come on. David, son, don't listen to your mother. Lying is bad." John said.

"But-"

"She might be suspicious, but we'll just tell her that we told him our stories and try to persuade her to let him come with us, without going behind her back." John whispered to Rose so David wouldn't hear. "He's a child; do you really think he would be able to hold all of that in?"

"Are we all set?" Rose exclaimed, so David could hear. John smiled.

"Allons-y!"  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably, and Rose had to hold on to David because he was frightened.

"It's okay sweetie, it'll be over soon. I've got you." She rocked him back and forth and looked at John with concern.

The trembling stopped and they all let out a sigh of relief. John went to console his family and brought them to their feet.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Uhh…I don't know. It doesn't indicate that we've even changed location at all. But everything seems to be working…let me check outside." John went to the door and opened it slightly. That was all he needed to smell another Time Lord. "Rose…" She went to him, holding David by the hand.

"What's wrong?" She gasped. "Is that another TARDIS?" They stepped out and saw the ruins of the prison before them. They definitely weren't at the same location…Rose was unsure if they were even in the same universe. She ran into John, who was stopped right in front of her. She looked up at him to see that he was staring at something in the distance. She followed his line of vision to see none other than the Master.


	9. Chapter 9

The Master stared right back at the three faces in front of him, time seeming to stop altogether, just for a split second.

"Mummy look, it's Uncle Harry!" David cried out. His cheerful, child-like voice was out of place in such a dark and grungy place.

"Fancy meeting you here." The Master spoke up.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Rose asked to whoever would answer first.

John and the Master stared each other down before John decided to answer.

"The Master created a gap in time. It stayed open just long enough to let us through too." John noticed the doppelgangers of his friend around the vicinity. "Wait, hold on. Ugh, we stick out like a sore thumb by not looking like you. Let's talk inside the TARDIS."

"You're everyone." Rose exclaimed. "But…you said that everyone became you when you saved the Doctor. I thought you Time Lords couldn't go back on their own timelines."

"The Master always did have a certain disdain for the rules." John said.

"As did you. Or did we forget that Time Lords were never supposed to interfere with other planets, only observe?" The Master retorted.

"Fair enough. We're both renegades. Anyway, the-" the Master interrupted.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a mansion to locate, and not that much time to waste." He said as he walked to the door.

"Well, we're coming with you!" Rose exclaimed.

"_We _are staying right here until everyone stops looking like _him_. Also, I have run a series of tests on the TARDIS to see if we can get back home safely." John replied.

The Master silently mouthed a "thanks" to John and walked out the door to the sound of Rose's impatient sigh.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

The Master finally arrived at the mansion. He was thinking of a way to sneak in without being noticed; sure, everyone might have the same face, but security is pretty tight, as he remembers. He ducked into a corner when a body ran past him. Suddenly, a mass of people were swarming toward him. People who didn't bear his face. His hearts raced when he realized that it was so close now, the final encounter, and all of his memories rushed back to him. He stayed focused, and slipped in the room with his former self and his kindred. He saw the old man in the chamber and knew instantly how the Doctor would meet his end. The Doctor always had to save people, especially Earth humans, because he saw 'potential' in them or something. And to be honest, from what he's seen, the Doctor wasn't wrong in that. The Master wouldn't admit it to his face, be he thought that the Doctor has chosen some great companions over the years. Lucy was…obedient…but that's all she was. Of course, until she tried to kill him. Twice.

It took all of the Master's strength not to run over to the Doctor right then and there.

"Get out of the way." The Master closed his eyes as he played the scene from his memory. A single tear shed from his eye as he was overwhelmed by the emotion of this situation. Once the commotion ended, and all that could be felt was an eerie silence, the Master decided that was his cue.

He started to walk towards that beautiful breathing body on the ground when he heard it.

"*knocknocknocknock* Doctor!" A muffled voice came from behind him. He watched as the Doctor sat up, realization upon his face. He couldn't take it any longer. He ran up to him, Wilf's knocks getting louder and more urgent, and just held him in his arms. "Oh Doctor."

"…Master." His voice trembled and everything was forgotten except the man in front of him. The knocks snapped him out of it.

Still in the Master's arms, he looked over to Wilf.

"What's happening? I-I saw you; you disappeared with the rest of them. Doctor, don't trust him!" His voice was still muffled from the Vinvocci glass that separated them.

"It's alright, Wilf. I'll be fine." The Doctor lied.

"Oh. Well, can you let me out then?" Wilf asked.

The Master and the Doctor shared a knowing look. A look of desperation, of sorrow. Nine hundred years worth of pain and anguish, heartache and turmoil.

"Of course." The Doctor mustered up all of the strength he had to get up but the Master stopped him.

"Let me do it." The Master went to walk to the chamber but the tables were turned. This time, the Doctor stopped him.

"I can't let you do that."

"What's the matter?" Wilf asked.

The Master couldn't bear to listen as the Doctor explained what was about to happen. He also wasn't going to give up this easily. He was brought out of his thoughts by Wilf's voice.

"Well, then make him do it. You and I can both live, and it's the least he can do for causing this mess."

The Master shot a smug look to the Doctor. The Doctor started to walk toward the chamber door. The Master followed him.

"I know that you are going to go into the chamber no matter what. But guess what, Doctor? So am I. We can save all the talk for later but right now is where we start our lives. Together."

The Doctor was paralyzed in shock for a brief moment when the Master opened the door to the chamber. The Doctor pushed inside the cramped space with him, and he pressed the button, releasing Wilf and locking them inside.

The radiation hurt, there was no denying that. The Master welcomed its sharp, quick pain as opposed to the dull constant pain he had with the sound of drums all of those years. Both of them slid down to the floor. They looked at each other one last time before holding on to each other through the pain, with so much intensity. They heard the chamber unlock and the pain stopped. They could only hear their breaths, and the sound of their hearts.

The Master was the first to rise. He opened the door and walked out, supporting the Doctor in his arms in the process.

"So, you're alright then? We can go home now?" Wilf asked, lightening the mood just a tad.

"Of course Wilf." The Doctor breathed out with the last of his strength. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

The Master walked back to meet John and Rose and David where he last left them. He was shocked to find only one TARDIS in the vicinity.

"Well, I guess they left without saying goodbye." The Master sighed. He decided to go back to his TARDIS to wait for the Doctor to come back from visiting his past companions. The Doctor still didn't quite fully trust him, so he put a tracking device on him that prevented him from using anything to travel in space or time. How the Doctor expected the Master to trust that he would come back…well…_that_ was a different matter. He couldn't run away from him again, could he? He doesn't know what he would do if the Doctor didn't come back. They would regenerate without each other, and the game would start all over again. He didn't mind the game; he thought it was fun at times, but he wanted it to stop. To go back to what they once had all those years ago. When they had each other, and no one else…when they weren't playing a never ending game of chase, with no purpose, no winner.

The Master tried to clear his head. These thought were almost more maddening than the drums, but at least he could somewhat control them. He opened the TARDIS door to look at three seemingly lifeless bodies on the floor. He saw each chest rise and fall to reassure him that they were not dead, and he went to gently wake them up.

"Hey," he lightly shook John. "Wake up, sleepy head." The fact that he looked like the Doctor still bothered him a bit; it brought back that thought he had earlier…what if the Doctor just ran away, again?

John stirred, finding it difficult to open his eyes. "Master."

"What are you doing here? Where's your TARDIS?" He asked the sleepy man.

"I was trying to fix her and then she sort of exploded on us so now we're here and we can't get home and we thought if we would go to sleep it would all just be a dream." John said, still a bit incoherent.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that I found the Doctor…still the same old face…for now, anyway. He's just taking care of some things and then we'll be on our way."

John sat up, noticing the Master's anklet. "What are you wearing there?" He gestured to the tracking device.

"I guess he still couldn't trust me. I'm bound to right here and right now until he comes back. _If_ he comes back…" the Master trailed off.

"He will." John said, more alert and focused now. "If I ever got a second chance and you were willing…I'd take you and never let you go. He'll be back. I promise."

The Master blushed. He decided to change the topic. "So…your TARDIS just exploded…?"

John took a deep sigh. "Yeah. I guess she wasn't grown enough to handle such a rough trip. So, I guess we're…stuck here. Wow. And to think Rose spent a good portion of her life trying to get back here…and now..."

"You're not stuck here, don't be ridiculous." The Master interrupted.

"But how can we go back now? We don't have a TARDIS, and even if you or the Doctor could drop us off without completely damaging the universes by making two more trips, we wouldn't have a TARDIS of our own over there and it would take so long to-"

"Just take mine." The Master replied with a "well, duh" tone of voice. "She can handle anything. She was raised by me, after all."

John started to protest but the Master continued before he could get a word out. "What are we going to do with two of them anyway? But you…you have a whole universe to explore. Never seen or tampered with before. You've got to have the same itch that the Doctor has, you-"

He heard footsteps approaching and a familiar voice calling out to him.

"I just have one more stop left to make, but I'll have to admit, I was getting a bit anxious about leaving you alone by yourself, because you've escaped seemingly inescapable things before, and I'd much rather you regenerate in my sight rather than-" The Doctor stopped in his tracks when he opened the door to see his face staring back at him.

He veered his eyesight to the right and down, and noticed a sleeping Rose next to a, similarly sleeping, small boy on the ground. David woke up from the sudden intrusion and saw his father's face through his sleeping eyes.

"Daddy!" David ran over to the Doctor and held on tight to his leg, trying to crawl up it. Rose stirred at this point and saw what she thought was John in the Doctor's uniform, with a surprised look on his face.

"He's just excited to see you after the long day we had, you don't have to act all surprised about it." Rose looked around the room to see the same face, but two meters to the right. She saw the Master and her Doctor, in the clothes that he came in. She quickly went to grab David off the Doctor's leg. Both speechless, the Master and John decided to let them reunited for a bit in seclusion.

"So…" The Master started. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." John replied. "Thanks for giving me your TARDIS. Are you sure she can take us home?"

"It may take a couple of tries, but yes. I can assure you that she's proven to be more accurate than any TARDIS you've ever controlled. Much more attuned to your needs. I felt like yours always had an attitude." They shared a laugh.

"I do have one question though." John remarked. "Why did you choose this time period to find the Doctor?"

"I felt like these regenerations were made for each other. These regenerations are the ones that can get us back what we had so long ago." The Master chuckled to himself. "You're not that bad looking either. That's always a plus."

John smiled. "He won't ever admit this but, when we were younger, I always thought that we would do everything together. We would go to class and graduate and travel the stars and generally get into trouble because that's who we were…we would always regenerate together and never live without one another." John gave a look of complete adoration and tears were welling up in his eyes. "And now you can. Promise me you will?"

The Master felt himself on the verge of tears as well. "I wouldn't dream of anything else. Promise me you will, with Rose and David?"

"Of course I will. I love them more than anything else my universe has to offer." John wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Do I, uh, need any special commands or controls to fly her, or-"

"I promise she'll take you wherever you want to go." The Master took hold of his hand. "Thank you, John. For everything." He gave him a tight hug, feeling his single heartbeat through his chest.

They walked back to the main console room to notice the Doctor and Rose in a similar embrace. The Doctor patted David on the head and gave him a quick hug too. John joined his wife and took his son in his arms, giving an acknowledging look to the Doctor. The Master said a quick goodbye to both Rose and David and slipped the TARDIS key in John's pocket. He gave a silent look and walked hurriedly to the door when he heard the sound of the Doctor's "I'm leaving without yoooou" call in a sing-song voice, sharing a fleeting smile with the family as he shut the door.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

"So where's your final trip to, and can I get this off of my ankle?" The Master asked.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the brace. "There. And, uh, I don't need to make that trip anymore." He shot a quick smile to himself.

"You really love her." The Master observed.

"Now she's got him. The Doctor and Rose…and little David…in the TARDIS, as it should be."

"And now you've got me. Forever. What a drag that must be." The Master said sarcastically. The Doctor looked at him and they shared a smile. "How long do you suppose we've got?" The Master asked.

"You _are_ going to regenerate this time aren't you? Because you could have the second after your body had been exposed to the radiation. I was wondering why you haven't yet." The Doctor replied.

"I just thought we could regenerate together?" The Master said questioningly.

"He told you, didn't he?" The Doctor laughed and the Master joined him. He felt like they had never grown up; they had never experience those 700+ years of hate and revenge and chase…he felt free.

They settled down and the Master spoke first.

"Whenever you're ready…"

The Doctor looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, and then held out his hand for the Master to grab. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Their hands joined and the regeneration process had hit them both at once. They held on to each other tightly through the slight pain that came with it; not nearly as bad as the radiation, and both fell backward when the process ended.

They both lay on opposite sides of the door, lying flat on their backs on the grate. The Doctor was the first to sit up. He noticed the body before him.

"No fair, you're ginger!" He exclaimed. The Master took a bit more time to sit up after the Doctor, after hearing his words. In all honesty, he never understood the fascination that the Doctor had with gingers' he thought it was an abnormality and a disease. But he also would be lying if he said he never tried to be ginger before. He did a lot of things to make his childhood friend fall in love with him.

He opened his eyes fully and noticed the bumbling figure in front of him.

He scoffed. "You're ginger too." The Master said, a laugh building up in the pit of his stomach. The Doctor jumped in celebration, which made the Master laugh even harder.

"Oh, we really were made for each other, weren't we?" He asked.

"The Doctor, and the Master, together, in the TARDIS…just as it should be." The Doctor replied.

"Only in a perfect world." The Master replied.

"Well, I guess this is my utopia." The Doctor moved closer to the Master and kissed him with so much intensity and ferocity those 700+ years could muster.

The Master pulled back for a brief second to whisper, "My kind of world."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the last proper chapter; there will be an epilogue coming out soon. And...sigh. I would just like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Really, all of you readers mean so much to me. This is my first ever story, and I'm so incredibly glad that it's gotten a good response. Thank you all again for reading. It means so much to me.


	11. Epilogue

The TARDIS rattled and landed with a thud. Rose and John were thrown to the ground, landing next to David who was already seated on the floor.

"Ugh, that was rough." Rose said while rubbing her head. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah, just a bit disoriented." John replied.

Rose chuckled. "I was talking to David. But glad to know you're fine too." David giggled as John gave her a pout.

"So…did we get back?" Rose asked.

John went to the door. "Rose Tyler…" He took her free hand that wasn't holding on to David's. "We're home." He smiled and followed them out the door.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

"Whew, I wonder what time it is. Hopefully not too long after we left." Rose said as they approached the door. John gave her a look and opened it.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you back so early. Is everything alright?" Jackie said, startled at their entrance.

Rose and John shared a puzzled look and then noticed the clocks. It had only been an hour since they left. "Yeah, he just got a bit tired so we decided to come home." Rose said, lying only a bit.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have agreed, but Tony's friends are coming over here for a play date. I thought it would be nice since he seems to be over there all the time. Maybe you know them sweetie, Joshua and Ella?" Jackie asked David.

"Yeah, we're friends! And Grandma, guess what I saw today?" David chirped.

"What sweetie? What did you see?" Jackie asked.

"Daddy has a twin! He looks just like him!" David exclaimed and ran off.

"Oh…?" Jackie was confused as she watched him scurry to his room.

"We saw some monkeys and one of them did bear quite a liking to him." Rose said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey!" John exclaimed. They both laughed.

"So, when will they be here? Should we get out of the way?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she said-" The doorbell rang. "-right now. Tony! They're here!"

Jackie opened the door and saw a flash of red hair.

"Sorry, Lee's a bit under the weather right now, but I promise you these are my kids too." The woman chuckled.

John's mouth gaped open. "…Donna?" He cautiously approached the door.

"Hello, you must be Tony's father." Donna said, slightly confused.

John was almost speechless as both Tony and David emerged from the hallway. Joshua and Ella came deeper into the house and joined them.

"No, I'm-John. John Smith. I'm David's father." He responded.

"How come we've never noticed her before?" Rose whispered to her mother.

"It was always the dad who answered the door, I…didn't know." They were just in as much shock as John was.

"Oh Donna." He went and gave her a hug.

"Oh, well…you must be an affectionate family." Donna replied, a bit uncomfortable. John let go to look at her. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, was it something I said? I can leave, if you want, be back in a few hours-"

"No. No, it's just…It's nice to meet you." He responded and took a step back next to Rose.

"Nice to meet you too. John Smith, is it?" He nodded. "Nice name. A bit peculiar." She chuckled.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm David's mum… we're married." She motioned between her and John.

"Ah, you kept your name too? Rose Tyler does sound a bit better than Rose Smith. I'm Donna Noble."

John fainted slightly. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, just a bit, overwhelmed, I guess, is all." Rose responded and led John to the couch.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help?" Donna said with concern.

"I'm sure he just needs a good rest, we'll be fine. I don't want to keep you here." Rose responded.

"Oh alright. I'm a phone call away in case they get to be too much for you to handle. Or if you just need a quiet place." She headed for the door. "I hope you feel better, Mr. Smith." She said as she walked out the door.

John came to and noticed where he was. He quickly got up and bolted toward the door. "Donna!" His voice reverberated long after he went from the room.

"Should we go after him?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"No." She smiled. "He'll be fine." She watched as John caught up with Donna, walking on through the park, laughing like the best of friends. They turned left and disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
